The Aristocat King
Another PrinceBalto's TLK spoofs. Cast: *Toulouse (The Aristocats) as Baby Simba *Oliver (Oliver & Company) as Young Simba *Thomas O'Malley (The Aristocats) as Adult Simba *Marie (The Aristocats) as Young Nala *Duchess (The Aristocats) as Adult Nala *Jake (The Rescuers Down Under) as Timon *Pig (Skunk Fu!) as Pumbaa *Rufus (The Rescuers) as Mufasa *Maisie (The Brave Little Toaster to the Rescue) as Sarabi *Red (All Dogs go to Heaven 2) as Scar *Belladonna (All Dogs Go to Heaven: The Series/An All Dogs Christmas Carol) as Shenzi *Carface (All Dogs Go to Heaven) as Banzai *Killer (All Dogs Go to Heaven) as Ed *Various Villain Dogs as The Hyenas *King Louie (The Jungle Book) as Rafiki *Mr. Ping (Kung Fu Panda) as Zazu *Gwendolyn (The Fearless Four) as Sarafina Scenes: *The Aristocat King part 1: Toulouse's Presentation Ceremony ("The Circle of Life") *The Aristocat King part 2: Red and Rufus' Conversation *The Aristocat King part 3: Oliver's First Day/Everything the Light Touches *The Aristocat King part 4: A: Oliver's Pouncing Lesson/B: ("The Morning Report") *The Aristocat King part 5: Red and Oliver's Conversation *The Aristocat King part 6: Inviting Marie/Ditching Ping/("I Just Can't Wait to be King") *The Aristocat King part 7: At the Elephant Graveyard (part 1; Oliver and Marie Arrive at the Elephant Graveyard) *The Aristocat King part 8: At the Elephant Graveyard (part 2; Inculding Belladonna, Carface and Killer) *The Aristocat King part 9: At the Elephant Graveyard (part 3; Rufus to the Rescue) *The Aristocat King part 10: Kings of the Past *The Aristocat King part 11: Red's Army ("Be Prepared") *The Aristocat King part 12: The Stampede!/Rufus' Death/Oliver Runs Away *The Aristocat King part 13: Red Takes Over the Pride Rock *The Aristocat King part 14: Meet Jake & Pig/Past Your Past Behind You *The Aristocat King part 15: ("Hakuna Matata") *The Aristocat King part 16: Red and Mr. Ping's Conversation *The Aristocat King part 17: Relax in the Stars/He's Alive? *The Aristocat King part 18: Duchess Chased Pig/The Reunion *The Aristocat King part 19: ("Can You Feel the Love Tonight?") *The Aristocat King part 20: Thomas O'Malley and Duchess' Argument/Meet King Louie/Rufus' Ghost *The Aristocat King part 21: The King has Returned/Jake & Pig's Distraction *The Aristocat King part 22: Thomas O'Malley confronts Red/Thomas O'Malley Finds Out the Truth/The Big Battle *The Aristocat King part 23: Thomas O'Malley vs. Red/Red's Death *The Aristocat King part 24: Happy Ending *The Aristocat King part 25: End Credits (part 1; "Busa Simba") *The Aristocat King part 26: End Credits (part 2; "Can You Feel the Love Tonight?" (Elton John version) Cast Gallery: Oliver excited.JPG|Oliver as Young Simba O'Malley.jpg|Thomas O'Malley as Adult Simba Marie aristocats.PNG|Marie as Young Nala Duchess-from-the-Aristocats.jpg|Duchess as Adult Nala Jake.JPG|Jake as Timon Pig.png|Pig as Pumbaa Rufus Rescuers155.jpg|Rufus as Mufasa Maisie.jpg|Maisie as Sarabi RedCat.png|Red as Scar Belladonna evil beauty.png|Belladonna as Shenzi Carface.JPG|Carface as Banzai Killer series.jpg|Killer as Ed King Louie 67 throne.jpg|King Louie as Rafiki MrPingMain.jpg|Mr. Ping as Zazu Gwen fearless four.png|Gwendolyn as Sarafina Category:PrinceBalto Category:The Lion King Category:Movie Spoofs Category:PrinceBalto Legends Category:PrinceBalto Masterpiece Collection Category:PrinceBalto Alternates Category:The new PrinceBalto canon